


Coming from My Heart and Not My Head

by ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Closet Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Genji's POV, Human Tekhartha Mondatta, Human Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Zenyatta's POV, all the characters are young okay, genji is helpless, god i cannot write smut lord help me, i mean zenyatta is too so..., it switches okay, literally helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku/pseuds/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku
Summary: Genji Shimada and Tekhartha Zenyatta have been best friends a while now. The two them just go together like the ocean and the sand, like the rain and forests. They've been there for each other since day one, and wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for the other.But, when Genji's best friend and his brother's crush Jesse McCree lock him and Zenyatta in a closet, things get... heated.|notes: the title is based on a song called "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton John. The video Zenyatta "animated" is just a video i found but enjoyed|





	1. Genji (First Person)

"God, where do I begin?

"Zenyatta is... a perfect man? That's the word. He's an all-around perfect man. He does nothing for himself, instead doing it all for others, especially me. He helps younger students with homework and the older kids with research. He's never seen without a smile on his face, and he really loves to help out the old librarian with shelving books.

"And I'm... head over heels for him.

"I'm in love with his smile and his eyes, his kindness and his soul, the way his cheeks heat up whenever he receives a compliment. I'm in love with his selflessness and dedication to his studies. I could watch him all day."

I sighed romantically as Jesse smiled. "Well, why don' yeh ask 'im out?"

I blinked. "I can't do that. He's my best friend. I can't tell my best friend that I love him; it'd get awkward."

Jesse gave me a look. "Genji, it became a problem the night you 'ad a wet dream about him."

I groaned aloud, and Jesse laughed. 

"Alright, how's this?" I looked up at Jesse. "I'll help you out."

"You will?!" I leaped up and hugged Jesse. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

~ | | ~ ~ | | ~

"You fucker!!" I shouted, Zen's breath on the back of my neck in this tight space.

Jesse's idea of "helping me out" was locking Zen and I in a closet.

"'m helping you out, Genji!" I heard Jesse sing out. "Thank me later~"

"Jesse--" I growled, then turned around. Zen's nose touched mine, and I blinked. "Uh-"

"We should move to the floor. There seems to be more room." Zen suggested, and I nodded.

This was going to be trouble...


	2. Zenyatta (Third Person Limited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got really hot in there (so hot) so they took off most of their clothing and decided to fuck.
> 
> (I'm a funny person I swear)

After an hour locked in the closet, the two of them had situated themselves in a more comfortable position: Genji had his back against the wall next to the door with his legs out, and Zenyatta kneeling on the wall opposite Genji's. If Zen moved a foot or two towards Genji, his knees would be touching Genji's crotch.

Yikes.

They had decided to play a game of Truth or Dare, and Zen was chastising Genji for choosing truth first.

 "No way, dude!" Genji exclaims. "Everyone knows you choose truth the first time and dare the second. Just ask me something."

Zen rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He thought hard before asking, "Who was your first kiss?"

"What?" Genji spluttered a little. "Zenny, this is _Truth or Dare_. You could've asked me anything, man! That's lame."

"Genji, just answer the question, please."

"Uhm..." Genji hesitated, then breathed out heavily. "I've... never kissed anyone before, actually."

Zen perked up and shifted where he sat. Since he spent his days in the monastery praying, sitting on his knees was not foreign to him. "Wait, really? But..." Genji looked at him. "You're Genji Shimada, professional 'ladies man'."

Genji shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's a difference between how I see me, and the rest of the world sees me." Zen was silent for a moment. "What about you, huh?" Genji asked. "Have _you_ been kissed?"

Zen giggled. "You didn't ask me truth or dare yet!" he teased.

Genji groaned. "Ugh, fine! Zenny, truth or dare?" He replied, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Zen removed his beanie, putting it next to him. "Well, no. I haven't either. Because I've at Nepal for most of my life, and I was the youngest monk there. I never had a reason to kiss anyone."

Genji's response was such more subdued than he'd expected: "Oh, okay."

Zen pondered it for a moment, then decided to move on. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," came Genji's answer for the second time.

"I thought you said dares were for round two?" Zen asked. Getting no response, he asked instead, "What's something embarrassing that your parents don't know about you?"

This time there was no hesitation. "Masturbation," Genji announced.

 Zen choked, feeling his face go crimson. "D-Dude! You don't just say that!" he stuttered out.

"Why not?" Genji questioned. "It's not that weird. It's natural. Everyone does it. I do it, I'm sure you do it, my brother probably does it too."

Zen felt the blush expand from his face to his ears. "Well- I mean- uh..." he tried to object. 

"Zenny, it's okay," Genji reassured him, "There's nothing wrong with admitting it."

"You just said it was embarrassing!"

"I said it was embarrassing for your parents to know," Genji clarified. "But because no one ever talks about it, its seen as bad. There shouldn't be anything wrong with making yourself feel good, dude."

By now Zen was going through his head. He never talked about this stuff with the other monks; in fact, he was pretty sure it was against the Shambali Temple rules, which was against doing things for selfish reasons. Mondatta had told him that when it came to stuff about pleasuring one's self, you should never do it on the grounds. He did it maybe once or twice when everyone was asleep, of course. Once he was in college, he still barely thought about it, except when he was in the mood. But something else was also creeping into his mind. It was curiosity.

"How..." he started, "how do you get... off, exactly?"

He could feel Genji shift his legs around Zen's body. "I dunno. I mean, usually I jerk it, obviously. Mixing it up with speed's nice, going from fast to slow 'n back. I guess it... depends on how I feel? And sometimes I think of stuff, but," he scoffs, "who doesn't, y'know?" He paused. "What about you, Zenny?"

Zen couldn't believe they were talking about this. How does he even respond? "I don't know. The same as you, I guess?" Zen shrugged, "I never really think about it that much. To be honest, I've only jerked off only a couple of times, because of the Rules of the Monks." Zen chuckled.

Genji shifted again, this time sitting up straighter, the game long forgotten. "Where's the weirdest place you've gotten turned on?"

"The gym here, probably Sweatpants are _not_ my friend. You?"

"A meeting with the other yakuza lords."

"Genji!" Zen wanted to throw his hat, but he knew that Genji would never give it back, and he really liked that hat.

"It wasn't on purpose! It just happened!"

Zen wanted to forget it, but found that his mind was straying to the image that Genji had conjured up for him. Genji, sitting next to his father on his knees, face flushed, trying to conceal his arousal. About him rushing out of the room to go to his own to deal with it. Imagining, accidentally, his face screwed up tight as he finally found release, his other hand covering his mouth to conceal the moans. His face flushing bright red, his clothing haphazardly thrown around the room and his shaking form under a blanket.

Zenyatta's breath hitched, noticing the coil of heat in his own stomach. He sensed a sinking feeling, a torturous mix of discomfort and pleasure. He shuddered. _Oh, fuck._ He was definitely turned on now.

"Hm?" Genji mumbled, and Zen realized he had cursed out loud.

"N-Nothing!" He insisted quickly. "Nothing..." He turned around so his back was facing Genji, so desperately wanting reach down and relieve some of the tension that had built up below his waist, but was too afraid to do anything, especially since Genji was _right there_.

"You sure?" Genji questioned. Zen could practically hear him raising a pierced eyebrow in his words.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he responded, trying to will the boner away. Of course that didn't work, the arousal staying right where it was. He tried very gently to rub against the boner, seeing if it would somehow help with the pressure. It didn't, of course. Giving in, he unbuttoned his pants and tried to discreetly unzip his zipper, his hand creeping around the boxer-covered dick. His breath hitched more strongly this time, followed by a long exhale. 

"You're hard, aren't you?" Despite Genji still lounging against the wall, Zen felt as though he spoke right into his ear. His voice suddenly broke through the slight haze his mind had formed much louder than it should be. Zen yelped and froze, feeling the color rush to his face again. 

"Zenny, it's okay. I- _fuck_ , I am too, kinda," Genji admitted.

Zen's pretty sure his brain just shut down after that. Genji's words sent his blood south. He was afraid to look over his shoulder, but imagined Genji closer behind him, his erection fitting into the cleft of his ass just right. Shit. Why was this turning him on so much? It was Genji.

"You can deal with it. If you want," he heard Genji continue. "I mean, I heard your zipper, so..."

"What?" Zen's heart jumped into his throat. "But isn't that kind of weird?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I won't be comfortable with a boner during class, so I was just gonna get it over with." 

Zen thought about it for a moment. God, how he wanted to do this, but really? What normal person jerks off in with their best friend right there? And yet... Genji did have a point, if just an excuse. _Screw it_ , his brain said, so Zen let go of his remaining grasp on sanity, and took a hold of himself. He sucked in a long breath, because something was actually happening. He could hear Genji's breath hitch, the tiniest sound hitting him at his core. Zen began to work himself, a small moan slipping past his lips. He could hear the soft moaning sounds of Genji, as he began to palm himself.

"God, you're turning me on so much..." Zen murmured through the haze of pleasure. He slapped his free hand over his mouth, realizing he has said it out loud. 

"Well-ah, if it makes you feel any better," Genji started, his voice slightly amused. "You're really, _really_ turning me on too."

Oh.

Oh. Dammit, that didn't help. A shudder worked its way up his spine.

"Zenyatta." Genji's voice was much deeper and huskier, and the way he said Zen's full name should've been illegal. "Face me, please."

Zen turned around and faced Genji, who was still palming himself, his eyes half lidded. He bit his lip as another spike of heat struck him. 

"Do you wanna... come and sit here?" Genji asked as he patted the ground in front of his crotch, suddenly shy.

Zen's dick twitched in his hand. Swallowing, he nodded his head, coming less from his brain and more from his cock. He shuffled into the space between Genji's legs and tried not to stare at the bulge between his legs.

He failed.

Genji stuttered, "Y-Ya know, if neither one of us has been kissed before... we could, if you wanted to -- but you don't have to at all I won't pressure you into it -- we could maybe kiss each other? Ya know, just to say that we did it."

Zen looked at him. "Just so we can say we have?" He didn't realize how much he liked Genji, but the fact that Genji was willing to kiss him made his heart soar like a plane.

Genji hesitated, biting his lip. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Uh... yeah, okay," he answered, more whispers than words.

Genji licked his lips. Zen couldn't help but shift down onto his butt. How was it possible that he was more nervous now than he was before? Tentatively, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Genji's. 

He didn't know what he had expected, really. Not for it to be that good. Not for Genji to taste like chocolate and smell like honeysuckle. Not for his lips to be as soft or as warm as they were. Not for him to regret it when they parted. Zen felt the flush creeping up his face again, inwardly scolding himself. This was only a kiss; something everyone did in their lifetime. It was just one, little kiss. They had both been jacking off a minute ago! Why was it that this was making him more flustered? 

Genji stared deep into his eyes, his face just a red. There was some form of emotion in his amber eyes, but one that Zen was unfamiliar with.

"That was..." Zen started. 

Genji cut him off, sealing their lips with another kiss. This one was deeper, with more hunger and intent within it. Zen wrapped his arms around his neck, running one of his hands through the soft, spring green hair Genji possessed. Genji swiped his tongue across the bottom of his lip. A small moan escaped from his mouth, and his hard-on was raging once more. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly he had been turned on by it. Genji, still kissing him, tapped his legs. Zen got the message, moving his legs so they wrapped around his waist. He then moved his hands up underneath Genji's shirt, just so he could feel his skin. They broke away for a moment, both breathless.

"Can I... try something?" Zen asked him. Genji nodded quickly. Zen shifted his hips so their cocks were lined up just so, the fabric of their briefs the only barrier between them. Hesitating for only a moment, Zen steadied himself and rolled his hips upward.

The two boys let out simultaneous moans, a wave of pleasure rippling through both of them. Zen felt his entire body shudder. It was different, but really, _really_ good. He moved again, slowly working up a rhythm as he grinned against the green-haired man. Genji tried to help from underneath and rolled his hips upward. He could feel as his tip leaked precome, and his body arched as Genji reconnected the kiss. Locked in a fervent battle, the duo moved quickly against each other, rocking back and forth in the efforts the push them closer to the edge. Genji broke away again to suck on his pulse point, an act that had Zen dizzy and reeling. He, in return, nibbled back at Genji's earlobe.

"Zenyatta," Genji panted. "Oh my god- oh my god, fuck yes... _fuck_..."

Zen looked down at Genji. His eyes were rolled back, his face tight as he neared his release. His breathing was shallow and rapid, the most beautiful moans coming from his swollen lips. Zen can feel his heart pounding in his chest. All he could think about was that he did this. He had made Genji - the flirty, confident Genji Shimada - a flushed, horny mess. And with a final moan, he was coming, his body shaking violently from the pleasure. Genji's release was also triggered, quick breaths laced with whimpers as he fell. 

The two laid in silence on the ground of a closet, underwear sticky with cum. Zen was exhausted, his body tired from his orgasm. He looked at Genji, who was just as blissed out, and gently collapsed on top of him. He glanced over at the door. It was still locked, but the light underneath showed that nearly no time had past. He could have sworn it had lasted a lifetime. This was probably the best thing to have ever happened to him.

He heard Genji draw in a shaky breath before saying something that made Zen turn to mush. 

"You're pretty when you cum," he told Zen, his eyes alight with some form of sedated joy. "Like, an angel. An angel with the embodiment of sex. _Wow_..." his voice trailed off, leaning his head to the side. "That wasn't even real sex, and I feel like I just died and was sent to heaven..."

Zen chuckled, his face still a bright red. "I hope you didn't actually die. It would be hard to explain why I'm in here with your corpse."

Genji laughed, a full-blown laugh, and Zen felt his heart swell. "Zenny, I don't think I'll ever have this much fun during sex."

Zen says, "Me either. I'm excited to see what the future holds." 

~ | | ~ ~ | | ~

The knock on the door and the voice of Jesse saying, "Y'all decent?" woke Zen up from his nap. He was laying on Genji, the green-haired man still sleeping. Zen coughed and said, "Yes, we are."

Jesse unlocked the door and there stood the cowboy and Hanzo, Genji's older brother.

"Well?" Hanzo asked.

Zen smiled, mystery alight within his eyes. "You had to have been there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Make sure to drop a kudo if you loved it, and I appreciate critiquing comments as well! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @knight-of-homosexuality, and come say hi. and hey, remember, YOLOSRKB (You Only Live Once So Read Kiribaku)!


End file.
